Chythar Skyfire
Lieutenant Commander Chythar Skyfire is serving on the [[USS Odyssey|'USS Odyssey']] in the capacity of Acting Chief Medical Officer. Statistics * Full Name: Chythar Daniel Skyfire * Species: Human * Height: 167 cm (5'5") * Place of birth: Seattle, Washington, Earth * Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Short, typically 4.5" and slicked back with water. * Eye Color: Green * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Serial Number: DC-981-851 * Build: Slim and muscular. * Face: Typically serious, though when he jokes he does so with a poker-face being completely sarcastic while the situation isn't funny. * Mouth: Usually closed, though with a tendency to smile if he's on to something. * Arms: His hands are more calloused than the rest, due to working with his armor projects. * Carriage: Carries himself with an air of mirth, runs in case of emergency. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Blue jeans and a black tank top. * Shoes (When Off Duty): Combat boots * Handedness: Right * Temperment: Fairly mild mannered, rarely gets angry. * Quotations: ** "Blast it, Brek! I'm a doctor, not a profiler!" ** "I'm a doctor, not a god!" ** "Never underestimate the healing power of hugs." * Telepathic Status: T4/E6 as of 239207.01. * Poses (Hands/Gestures, Feet/Legs, Torso/Head): ** Fidgets with a pencil if he's bored. ** Bounces knee when stressed ** Tilts head sideways to the right when listening intently. * Nicknames: ** CD (short for Chythar Daniel) ** Chy Known Languages * Terran ** Greek ** Chinese ** Hebrew ** Latin ** Russian ** English (Federation Standard) ** Gaelic. Much like his Japanese, he doesn't admit he knows it. ** Japanese. He'll never admit openly to knowing Japanese, but he writes in it occasionally. * Non Terran Languages ** Klingon Manner * Favorite Room: '''His quarters * '''Habits ** Reading books ** Chewing on pencils * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: '''None * '''Hobbies & Passtimes: ** Taking walks on the holodeck with Devlin ** Making chainmail ** Reading * Likes ** Chainmail: Making this calms him. Doesn't matter what project, but when he's engaged in one, he calms down. ** Reading: Has a few favorite books, including Dante's Inferno, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, Illiad and Odessey Unabridged, ''and ''The Laws of Acquisition. ** Jokes: He will either laugh or tell it with a straight face, depending on his audience. ** Socializing: He's a social person, once you can get past the scruffy rogue look. * Dislikes: ** Isolation: '''Much more fun to socialize. ** '''Transfers: Lots of reasons for hating transfers. ** Covert missions: It was only recently discovered that he actually hates going undercover, because he doesn't feel he has a knack for it. ** Temporal Incursions: Mention temporal mechanics and he will be unhappy. Personality Quirks, Notes & Trivia * When hyperfocused tends to talk fast and in another language. Chythar handles stress differently than most linguists. He creates a cipher that he distributes to his friends -- and depending on what language the letter is written in determines what point in his stress level he's at. One would have to know him well enough to comprehend this cryptic tactic first. Subconsciously, he may not realize he's writing in a 'panic' language' until told by the person who received his letter. * CD tries to focus on literature during his time off, and occasionally makes obscure literary references to things like Dante's Inferno when he's stressed. Sometimes will lapse into another language while making one of said references. * Refuses to carry a phaser. "Medical personnel are noncombatants aboard a starship and as such are accorded special protection under the Articles of War. They may not in any way bear arms against an enemy. When involved in combat operations, all medical personnel must wear a brassard or a shoulder patch on the leftmost appendage with identifying insignia (typically a red cross) to mark them as such. While detached for away team duty, medical personnel may carry such weapons as are determined necessary for self-defense against non-sentient habitants of the specified planet; however, they may not use deadly force against any sentient being, except in cases of direct, extreme threat to life or limb." -- Ethical Bylaws and Protections for Medical Officers * Only gets angry when he's stressed; if someone consistently asks "How's it coming?" when he's working on a project, he may lapse into another language as a coping method. * Common misspellings: ** Cathar ** Cythar ** Chynar ** Cnthar ** Skyfir * Has his own set of rules. Skyfire's Rules * Rule 1: Never leave your quarters for a party without your communicator. * Rule 10: Always tell the truth, no matter how painful it is. * Rule 12: Preferred nicknames get better reactions. * Rule 14: When real family is gone, adopt a new one. Starfleet Service History Mission Achievements * Trouble in Paradise (239301.19 - 239303.09) * A Disappearing Act (239303.30 - 239305.17) Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Counselors Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Odyssey Characters Category:GLBT Characters Category:Medics Category:Mental Health Experts